A 'Manly' Man
by Candor
Summary: What if things went a little differently before the end of season 2 with Rick leaving for the Hamptons? A one-shot AU. COMPLETE!


**AN: Based just before Castle goes away to the Hamptons, this little tale is a "what if" that is AU. This is a one-shot (which I have never done) but hopefully an interesting idea. This is a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Being a 'manly' man**

Richard Castle was a clothes hound. He would not admit it to himself but if you got to look into his closet you would know. Dozens of shirts and sport coats were hung up. Many pairs of slacks, jeans and pair of shoes sat across from them in his walk in closet. Drawers of socks, underwear and other accessories were at the back with boxes of out of season items (Halloween costumes and the like) and racks of ties.

He carefully chose his ensemble to wear each day he went to the precinct and had studied Kate Beckett enough to usually match in some way what she was wearing. His choices had not been as close since Kate had started seeing Schlemming, though.

Rick had on a light gray jacket with a light blue button down underneath. He was wearing his favorite pair of navy slacks and black belt and shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

"Looking good, Dad."

Rick turned to see his teenage daughter Alexis standing in the doorway. "Thanks, Pumpkin. Did you need something?"

She grinned. "No. I just wanted to see what outfit you were wearing on your quest."

Rick looked confused. "What quest?"

"Your quest for Detective Beckett."

He shook his head. "I think that quest is over, Alexis. Kate is with Schlemming now."

"Dad, you know his name is Demming."

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to."

Alexis giggled. "So are you really going to the Hamptons for the Summer?"

He nodded. "Black Pawn is after me to finish the book."

"Don't you mean Gina is after you to finish the book?"

"Po-tay-to..."

"Po-tah-to. Yeah, I get it, Dad. But I've never seen you give up before."

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Alexis, you are the smartest child I have ever seen. But please realize that sometimes adults have to make difficult decisions. I don't want to give up, but I have to be realistic that maybe Kate doesn't want me around anymore."

"Well, I hope you change your mind and she realizes what she has in front of her before it's too late."

He kissed her forehead and walked towards the door. "Tell your grandmother I'm leaving later tonight."

"Okay. Do you know what time?"

He shook his head. "We should have the guy in custody before lunch, but I'm not sure how long it will take to get a confession. I'll text you later. Oh, and I may not be alone." He smiled and closed the door behind him. He just hoped that he would get a chance to talk to Kate sometime today."

/\/\/\

Castle walked into the precinct holding a cup of coffee. Kate Beckett looked up at him with a curious look on her face. "Morning, Castle."

"Good morning, Detective. Where's your new partner?"

She looked at him. "Who?"

"Demming."

"Oh, he's down in Robbery. Why, did you need to talk to him?"

Rick looked around and saw that they were relatively alone. He walked over and sat in his chair. "No, it's just that I have not been able to talk to you without someone being around for a few weeks."

Kate leaned forward and grinned. "And what did you need me alone to talk about?"

Rick swallowed nervously. "I just wanted to let you know that this is my last case."

Kate sat back suddenly. "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I have to finish the book and you obviously don't need me in your way."

"When have I said that?"

He sighed. "You haven't said anything, Kate. But you have Demming now and you haven't even taken my coffee in over a week..."

"I wondered why you only had one with you today!"

"You theorize with him and you ignore me. I just figured that you were finally tired of me."

Kate closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not tired..."

"Hey, Kate...I got hung up downstairs. Oh, hey, Castle...would you mind getting up? You're in my seat."

Rick looked at Kate who just sat there. "Sure, Demming."

Rick got up and went to the break room as Esposito and Ryan walked in with the suspect and headed towards the interrogation rooms. They looked at each other and watched as Castle turned around to watch Beckett and Demming get up and follow them.

/\/\/\

Roy Montgomery shook his head. Kate Beckett was one of his best detectives but she could not see that Rick Castle was head over heels for her. He heard everything that was said and then watched as Castle walked away. He saw the detectives head to interrogation and he stood up to follow. He caught Rick's attention and motioned for him to join him. "Where's Beckett, Castle?"

"She and Demming are going to interrogate the suspect."

"Hmmm...Follow me, Rick." He headed towards where Beckett was standing with Demming. Kate looked up at him. "What's the latest, Beckett?"

"Well, sir, we just got him in and we are letting him sit for a few while we decided on tactics."

"Who is 'we', Detective?"

"That would be Detective Demming and I, Sir."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "When did he become your partner, Detective? I have not signed any paperwork transferring him out of Robbery."

"Well, sir, I just thought with Castle leaving and all..."

"WHAT" Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery all turned towards the writer.

"It's true. I need to finish the book."

Roy turned to Kate. "Detective, we need our 'A' team to close this one. You and Castle will interrogate. Demming will join me in observation."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Come on, Castle." He nodded and followed her quietly.

Roy looked at Demming. "Come on, Demming. You might just learn something." He headed into observation and turned on the speaker to hear what was going to be said in Interrogation.

/\/\/\

Kate stopped just outside the door and looked at Rick. "_What was that about?_"

"What do you mean?"

"You getting Roy to do your dirty work. That's a new one, even for you."

Rick glared at her. "For your information, _Beckett_, I did not say a word. Montgomery made me come along. I was just going to head home as I know I'm no longer wanted." He pushed past her and entered the room without letting her reply.

Kate sighed. She knew that he would not do something like that. She hoped she had the time to apologize after they got the confession.

She turned and walked in. Rick was leaning against the wall to the side of the suspect, not in his seat as usual. She glared at the suspect. "Do you know why you are in here?"

"No. I already told you I didn't kill him. I just organize the games."

Rick looked at him. "And as such you are the one who knows where the players will be going and when they should get there, right? They call in to you to confirm missions?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

Kate snorted. "You just admitted that you knew where our victim was and you knew the time he checked in last. Where do they call into when they contact you?"

"They call the company cell that I carry. That way I can continue their games in the evening when I head home."

Rick shifted from one lag to the next. "And where were you the night our victim was killed?"

"I was at home. The last call from the victim came in at 9:30 when I gave him information on the next part of the game and told him that his next check in would be at 8 AM the next morning."

Kate almost laughed. Rick's placement in the room had the suspect squirming to talk to him and pacing it so that they alternated asking questions kept him from relaxing. "And after that call...you went to bed?"

"Yes."

Rick shook his head. "Then why was your cell phone pinging a tower near the park at 11 PM around the time of death?"

The suspect slumped. "I want my lawyer."

/\/\/\

Roy sat back and grinned as he watched the pair. He looked over at Demming. "Are you watching this?"

Demming shook his head. "Yeah. That's not by the handbook, sir. Castle is going to mess up this investigation. You should let me get him out and replace him."

"In Homicide, we have to sometimes lay the handbook aside; watch." He turned his attention back toward the other room and started smiling as he watched the partners wrap it up with a nice bow. "_See?_ And that's why those two work together. They instinctively know what the other is doing."

"But sir, Castle's not a cop. It's only a matter of time before he gets her hurt."

"Oh, I think Castle is not as clueless as you think he is, Detective Demming. There's more to the man than meets the eye." Roy smirked, thinking back to the file in his locked drawer. He had investigated Rick before he let him get comfortable in his precinct.

He got up and congratulated the pair as they exited the room. He winked at Rick and headed back towards his office.

Kate looked at her partner and hung her head. "Rick, I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay, Kate. Look, I'm heading for the Hamptons later. If you'd like, you could join Alexis and I while I finish up the book."

Kate looked at him for a second. "You mean I wouldn't be a distraction?"

He smirked. "Well, if you want to try..." He looked up and schooled his face.

Kate looked up at him inquisitively as she felt an arm snake around her. "So Kate, now that you've got a confession…can you come with me to that Bed &amp; Breakfast after all?"

Kate inwardly groaned as she watched Castle turn and walk away. "No, I can't. And I think that maybe we should stop seeing each other too."

He looked at her, then at Castle. "Are you breaking up with me for _him_? You know he is only going to hurt you. He's always on page six with the flavor of the week. Are you content to be just another notch on the bedpost of some limp-wristed writer that can't get a real job?"

Ryan and Esposito had been listening. They had to admit that the both of them weren't originally keen on Castle, but he had proven himself and they considered him part of their team. Esposito had heard enough. "Yo, Demming...are you for real? Castle isn't limp wristed."

Demming's head shot up. "Yeah, he's so 'manly'. He is way too metro to be anything but a dandy."

Ryan walked over to the break room. "Hey, Castle. Are you going to let Demming trash talk you?"

"Kevin, I know you mean well. But Beckett...she's made her choice. I'm just dead weight."

Esposito popped in. "Castle, you got a second?"

"Sure, Espo. What do you need?"

"A chance to make fifty bucks."

Rick's eyes narrowed. "How?"

Esposito grinned. "I need you to arm wrestle Demming."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, man. I've seen the equipment at your loft."

Rick looked around. "Why is Demming wanting to arm wrestle me?"

Esposito smirked. "I may have said that he was more metro than you."

Rick chuckled. "Okay. Let's do it in here."

Esposito nodded and Ryan looked worried. "Castle, you sure?"

Rick nodded as Demming came in followed by Kate, Montgomery and half of the Homicide detectives. Roy raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

Esposito grinned. "Just a friendly competition, Sir."

"And that is?"

"Demming has challenged Castle to an arm wrestling match."

"_Really_? And what do you think about this, Beckett?"

"I'm not sure. I think they should just whip 'em out and measure, sir."

Castle snorted. "That wouldn't really be fair to Demming, Beckett." The whole room laughed.

Demming glared at Castle. "Why don't we just see, Castle? Arm wrestling, best two out of three."

Castle smirked. "Afraid to lose the first one, I see. Well, okay."

Esposito looked around the room. "I've got fifty on Castle."

"I'll cover that."

"A hundred on Castle." Everyone stopped and looked at the Captain. "What? All that typing..." He grinned at Castle.

Karpowski looked at Demming and then at Castle. "Sorry, Rick. I'll cover you, Captain."

Rick grinned. "No problem. It's your money." He looked at Kate. "And you, Detective?"

Kate shook her head. She had a feeling that Roy knew something. "I'll just watch."

Rick nodded as Demming removed his jacket and shirt, leaving him in an undershirt. He was fairly well muscled. He flexed to show off but couldn't understand Castle's lack of worry.

Rick grinned at Kate as he removed his jacket. Kate realized that she had rarely seen him without one and never without a button down. As he unbuttoned his shirt, Kate felt the temperature in the room rise. When he removed his shirt to only be in a tank top undershirt, she thought she would faint. His upper arms were hidden well in his jackets. He was heavily muscled and as he turned to lay his clothes on the back of a chair, she could see his upper back muscles. Oh damn was Demming in for it!

/\/\/\

As Demming watched Castle remove his shirt, his smirk faded and was replaced by a slight tinge of worry. Castle sat down and shook out his arms and smiled like a predator as Demming sat across from him.

Rick put his elbow down and his hand out in the standard grip. "Ready, Demming?"

Demming sat and put his elbow down and his hand against Castle's.

"So, for those standing around. Demming has challenged me to two out of three." He looked at Demming. "Any wager?"

"Yeah, writer boy…five hundred bucks."

Rick raised an eyebrow. "You sure? That's quite a chunk of change for you."

Demming glared. "Yeah, I am sure. Are you scared to lose?"

"Nah, it's not much for me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Okay boys...can we get this over...today?"

Rick looked up and winked at her. "Sure thing, Detective." He looked at Demming. "Ready when you are."

The cop started right away. He pushed towards his goal expecting an easy win. He felt things tip in his favor and pushed harder.

Kate watched Castle closely. Demming had his eyes closed and she could see him starting to strain. Castle on the other hand was grinning and looked to be putting forth little effort. He even winked at her again then turned to see Demming start to open his eyes. Castle immediately looked to be straining and you saw Demming's grin as he gained a little more. He closed his eyes and Rick immediately relaxed his face and she could see he was letting him win. Another thirty seconds and Demming was starting to strain so Castle faked a loss. Demming looked like he was king of the world and Rick looked like he hadn't done anything yet.

Kate watched Demming as the sweat rolled off of him. Ryan handed both of them a bottle of water. Rick sipped his while he watched Demming gulp half of his down. Demming looked up at his opponent. "So, Castle...not so tough, eh? I only have to win one more and I get five hundred bucks."

Kate looked at Castle and saw him shake his head. Kate could not believe what she heard come from Demming. She did not like people who gloated, and it took everything she had not to comment on how Rick had let him win. She looked up at her partner and noticed him slightly shake his head. As always, he knew what she was thinking. She only wished that she could say the same about herself; Demming was a pretty boy and she had almost fallen for him. She watched as they reset and got ready for the second match. She knew that she had to talk to Rick after this was done.

Demming shook out his arms and set himself to start. He noticed something different about Castle. He looked calm and confident. He watched as Castle set his hand and they nodded. Suddenly the back of his hand hit the table and he was shocked. How the hell had Castle beaten him so fast?

Kate watched as Castle flexed and nodded. Suddenly she heard the slap of skin against the table and saw that Demming was just sitting there looking at his loss. She shook her head and looked at Roy who was grinning like a madman. She made her way over and whispered to him. "What do you know that we don't?"

He grinned and whispered back. "Do you remember in Rick's first Derek Storm book where Derek had to arm wrestle the Russian to get some vodka?" Kate thought back and her eyes widened. "Rick was a champion arm wrestler and has since maintained a rigorous workout a few times a week." Kate shook her head as she watched Demming set for the third match and Rick slammed his hand down again.

Rick sat grinning after he had won the third match. "Well, Demming, thank you for a light workout. I expect to see a five hundred dollar contribution to the Widows and Orphans fund by the end of the week." Rick stood up and finished his water before he started dressing. He looked at Kate and grinned and was surprised when she grinned back.

/\/\/\

Kate watched as the money changed hands and Roy walked over to her. "Make things right, Kate. You can't let this one get away."

She nodded. "I plan on it, sir." She watched him smile at her and walk back to his office. She felt someone come up behind her and turned to find Rick standing there. "Rick, can you give me one minute?" He smiled softly and nodded. "Don't leave, okay?"

"I won't, Kate."

She put a hand on his arm and walked over to Demming. He stood there watching as she spoke to him and saw Demming's shoulders slump in defeat. He was still standing when he heard the click of heels come up behind him. He turned and saw Gina standing there. He sighed. "Sorry to drag you all the way down here."

She shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is."

She frowned. "What's going on, Rick?"

"I'm not going to be able to take you with us, Gina."

"Why not?"

"Because he already asked me." They both turned to see Kate standing there. Demming was gone.

Rick grinned. "You're coming?"

Kate nodded. "I just have to clear it with Montgomery."

Rick turned to her. "Well, let's go talk to him." They both headed towards Roy's office; neither noticed Gina's lip quiver for a second before she turned and walked away.

_**I hope you enjoyed this little one shot! I had the idea pop into my head this afternoon and wrote it in an hour! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
